April 23rd - Walk through walls birthday
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Happy birthday England! Norway and Romania come over to celebrate England's birthday, Romania got a present for Britain that got America wondering what happened while he was gone.


**I do not own Hetalia!**

**Happy Birthday England! :D We all love you!**

**o-o-o**

Today was April 23rd, A.K.A. Britain's birthday. Once again England will be spending it alone. The blonde nation stretched his arms as he got out of his comfy bed. He then lazily put on clean clothes and stood in front of a mirror to examine himself. Brushing down his bed-head, he smiled in satisfaction, but that smile had a tint of sadness in it.

Britain went down to go make tea in his kitchen when he heard rustling in his living room. He, thinking it might have been a burglar, carefully and quietly looked to see what made the noise.

Inside his living room was none other than Romania and Norway. Norway was sitting on his sofa and drinking coffee. Romania was sitting next to Norway drinking a wine glass full of red liquid.

Norway was the first to notice England's presence.

"Hei." Norway greeted.

"Alo!" Romania said cheerfully, showing his one fang as he smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" England asked while blinking.

"We came to wish you a happy birthday." Norway answered emotionlessly.

"Happy birthday!" Romania cheered. **(A/N: o.O Romania sounds like he's ooc…but I got used to him from other fictions being all hyper. Some of them he's rude. In the anime, he is polite… Oh well… I'll just make Romania kawaii for you guys :D)**

Romania and Norway each took out a present from behind their backs and gave them to England who solemnly. Each of the two presents presented was carefully wrapped in wrapping paper of the countries flag.

"We didn't get you cake, but we got these presents for you." Norway explained. England tore open the wrapping paper to Norway's present. Inside was a plushy of Flying Mint Bunny and his other mythical friends. England thanked the blonde Scandinavian then moved on to Romania's present. Inside was a book of spells. It was labeled in runes and looked really old in its leather covering and a singed pentagram in the center. It was all tied together with a piece of rope surprisingly.

"I found this lying around the other day and thought this might be perfect for you. I was also hoping that we can look at what's inside too." Romania said. The magic trio exchanged looks as they all agreed to test the spells out.

**o-o-o**

England, Norway, and Romania went down to the basement which had a magic circle in the center of it. They put on there magic cloches as they opened the book up.

"To be safe, shouldn't we warm up our magic first?" Norway asked.

"That sounds like a bloody good idea." England said.

"A simple levitation spell will work."

The three nodded as they looked in the book for the materials needed in the random page they had picked and not checked over yet. They closed there eyes and concentrated on getting chalk. Each of the three got chalk.

"Walk through walls spell…" Romania said as he read the title. "First we need to draw a door on a wall." Each person drew a door of there liking with a handle. Romania did the levitation spell on the book to make it just float there for everyone could read it.

"When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is nock." The three chanted together. They then knocked three times on there door. They then took a step through the wall. There bodies disappeared as they reappeared on the other side.

"Yay! We didn't fail this time!" Romania cheered. They then walked back to the basement and undid the spell.

**o-o-o**

**Later that day…**

Norway and Romania had already left but England wanted to play with the walk through walls spell. He, wanting to see what it was like in the underworld, drew a door on the ground.

"When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is nock." He recited. He nocked three times. In satisfaction he jumped into the door, not knowing that when you put a walk through walls spell on the ground, you would appear on the ceiling. Well falling down from one.

He jumped into the door and reappeared right above the door as he fell back down and back up, continuously, not able to stop.

Just then America barged into the door of the basement.

"Happy birthday Ig-" He stopped when he only saw England falling continuously.

"Heeeeeeeeellllllllppppppp mmmmmmeeeeeeee!" England cried out.


End file.
